THE CARD OF FATE
by Palmon
Summary: AU and contains spoilers.Basically adding more romance and humour than CLAMP. The fate of the world lies in the hands of one boy......Author's own thoughts on X1999. Please give it a try! Chapter4 is up! Who is this 'man in black? Read to find out!
1. What Destiny Means

Author's note: I'm Palmon, a new X/1999 fanfic writer here. Actually, I'm not brand new....I wrote my first one "Tell Me Why for Destiny, For Fate" and I have to say that it's crap. (Read it if you want. Your support is appreciated!) OK, this is my second X/1999 fic and it's my version of it. You'll find some bits quite similar to CLAMP's BUT I'm focusing more on romance and humour (something that I found CLAMP hasn't done much on).  
  
OK, for example: the relationship between Subaru and Seishirou, it is just friendship (or enemies if you like). So, this is only my own interpretation. I understand that most of you X/1999 fans out there will disagree with me. But I like them this way. I'm not giving away any of my pairings, I'll let you to find out=)  
  
Enormous credits to the talented CLAMP. X/1999 and Tokyo Babylon do not belong to me. WARNING: This contains spoilers and AU.  
  
OK, cameras are on, the scene is set, the casts are ready. Let them take over!!  
  
KEY: *......* flashback  
  
THE CARD OF FATE-  
  
Do you believe in destiny? Some people say that it's only an excuse for not trying to change the situation, some people believe destiny controls human beings. No matter what you think destiny is, you still need to try your hardest to change what it is worth changing, right? In the capital of Japan, there lived the Dragons of Heaven and Earth. Destiny has decided their lives already. One side is to protect the Earth, the other is to destroy it so that it can reborn into a more perfect one. But the fate of the Earth lies in the hand of one boy......  
  
*"Go to Tokyo now....your destiny is waiting for you, Kamui!" The boy screamed until his voice became hoarse and cried in agony for his only parent, "Mother! Don't leave me alone!" He couldn't get any closer as the flames totally engulfed her body......"..your destiny is waiting for you..."*  
  
"No!!" Kamui snapped his eyes open as he sat up in his bed. The moon shone dimly outside. His body was covered with cold sweat. "It was the dream again," he buried his face in his hands. His head was spinning dramatically and his mother's desperate voice kept haunting him.  
  
*"....your destiny is waiting for you....."*  
  
He whispered rather to himself, "Mother...what do you mean? My destiny is waiting...." After his breathing rate calmed down a little and the dizziness died down, he lay back down on his bed as he remembered the ruthless flames totally enveloped his loving mother like a hungry monster.  
  
"You're early for once, Sorata," Arashi commented as the 17-year-old monk opened the door of his bedroom the next morning. Sorata stretched and made a face at Arashi's comment. He replied, "So, have you prepared a nice breakfast for me as a reward?" His eyes shone with hope. Arashi simply nodded and said, "Breakfast is prepared, but don't get me wrong. I've made breakfast for everyone, not just for you." Sorata was disappointed but he was used to Arashi's attitude. He sat down and began to eat. As he picked up his chopsticks, Yuzuriha and Kamui exited their bedrooms at the same time. "Morning!" the energetic girl greeted cheerfully and sat down at the table. "Good morning, Sorata-san, Arashi-san and Yuzuriha-san," Kamui said bowing his head slightly. Sorata beamed, "Morning, Kamui. You don't need to be that formal and polite! I mean, just leave the 'san' at the end of our names. Let's be a bit casual around us!" The younger boy blushed and sat down with them. He said softy, "Thanks for preparing breakfast for me." Arashi smiled and replied, "There you go again, Kamui. It's nothing big really. I make breakfast for each one of you every morning." They had a little chat and got dressed after a while. They grabbed their school bags and made their way out of the apartment.  
  
They were welcomed by a warm sunny day. The four of them gradually arrived at the Clamp Campus. Yuzuriha, being only 14, beamed, "Well, see you guys later!" With that, she skipped to her junior high school classes. Sorata ruffled Kamui's hair playfully and said, "Have fun in your classes, Kamui." The boy could just smile as Arashi and Sorata ascended the stairs to the floor above. Kamui admired the cheerful and optimistic attitudes of both Yuzuriha and Sorata. He wished he could be like them. He sighed and opened the door of his classroom.  
  
A familiar pair of gentle arms wrapped around him immediately, "Morning, Kamui-kun!" This lovely voice belonged to Kotori Monou, his childhood sweetheart. She hugged him tightly, the boy slowly raised his arms and gently patted her back in return. He whispered shyly, "Good morning, Kotori-chan." He could see the jealous glares from his classmates, mostly girls. He was turning eight shades of red. Kotori released her grip and smiled, "How are you feeling today?" The girl asked this question everyday...always with a genuine smile on her serene face. Kamui was very grateful for her.  
  
He replied, "Not bad. Why should I not feeling well? You always give me a hug the minute I open the door, Kotori." She smiled in reply as they sat themselves down and the bell rang.  
  
Soon, it was lunchtime. Students sat themselves with their friends on the oval. "Over here, oniichan!" Kotori waved her hand happily at her brother Fuuma as the boy approached the spot. He sat himself down on the grass. He smiled at Kamui, grateful that he had returned to Tokyo just 2 weeks ago. He thought he would never see him again on the day he left 6 years ago.  
  
Fuuma sighed dreamingly," Look at the 3 of us now. Time flies!" Kotori nodded in agreement. Kamui smiled slightly as Fuuma continued, "6 years passed and we all are now teenagers!" It was true, 6 years passed like a blink of an eye. Kamui was sent back here to Tokyo for a purpose...his destiny was waiting for him.... However, he did not tell Fuuma and Kotori about this. As long as they didn't question him, it would be fine....at least he hoped so.  
  
*"Your destiny is waiting for you, Kamui" * His mother's last words wouldn't stop haunting him. He clenched his head in pain. Kotori gasped and grabbed onto him. She asked worriedly, "Are you alright, Kamui-kun? Does your head hurt? Do you have a headache? Are you not feeling well?" Fuuma was grasping onto Kamui as well, very anxious. Kamui replied softly, "I'm alright...don't worry, just a mild headache." "Are you sure? You don't look too well, "Kotori said, still not letting go of the boy. He was glad for her kindness and concern about him, even though they were separated for 6 long years.  
  
Kamui smiled weakly and replied, "I'm alright really." Kotori's anxious gaze still rested on him, Fuuma spoke up, "I suggest you to go home and rest immediately after school." The boy nodded slightly but didn't say anymore.  
  
The ringing of the bell in the campus declared that school had ended. Once Kamui had dumped some books into his bag, Kotori approached him and hugged him from behind. It gave a little surprise for him at first, but he was slowly getting used to her friendly attitudes. She said softly, "Go home early today and get some rest. Hope you'll feel better." She loosened her grip and continued with a warm smile, "Bye bye, Kamui-kun." The boy smiled in return and whispered a soft "bye" before he made his way down. Kotori watched his figure from the window as he gradually exited the gate.  
  
She then felt a hand rested on her shoulder reassuringly. Fuuma was standing beside his sister. Kotori asked, still keeping her gaze at the gate, "Fuuma, have you ever wondered why Kamui-kun came back to Tokyo?" Fuuma shoke his head slowly and replied, "I think it's because...since his mother died..he didn't have anyone who is close to him, to love him...so he came back." His tone was filled with sympathy. He broke the short silence, "What made him to leave Tokyo in the first place?"  
  
*The small and innocent Kamui ran towards his only friends, eyes filled with tears. "I-I am leaving...leaving Tokyo. Mama said we have to go...." His little hands gripped onto Fuuma and Kotori. Then, all 3 of them were sobbing in bidding each other farewell. Although the time they spent together was not long, but the children had made a tight friendship bond with each other.*  
  
Fuuma smiled as he remembered the farewell very clearly. He said finally, "But I guess it doesn't matter for what reasons he left or he came back to Tokyo. All that matters is that Kamui is here with us again." Kotori nodded in agreement and smiled, "I'm so glad that he's back."  
  
Fuuma chuckled as he turned to his sister, "So, what do you think of Kamui after not not seeing him for 6 years?" Kotori blinked and replied, "I think that he hasn't changed a bit. He is still sweet and innocent. There is something inside him that makes him so attractive." Fuuma raised his eyebrow and grinned, "Sounds like you're extremely attached to him, Kotori. I agree with you, Kamui hasn't changed." He nudged her elbow and said, "And not mentioning he has become more handsome." Kotori blushed madly and made a face, "Oniichan! Stop teasing me!" Fuuma laughed as they both descended the stairs.  
  
Meanwhile, Sorata and Arashi had already exited the campus. Sorata put his hands behind his head and remarked, "What a perfect day for a date! Don't you think so, Ne-chan?" Arashi sighed, "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but Princess Hinoto and I agreed to meet up this afternoon." He could hear that there were no emotions in her tone. "Well, I guess this is Ne-chan," he thought to himself. Instead of showing his disappointment, he shrugged, "OK then...see you later. I better go home and see how Kamui is going!" He gave her a big smile before turning away. Arashi stared after him, he couldn't help but smiled secretly. She said to herself, "After all, Sorata is not that bad. Quite out-going and cheerful." She gradually made her way to the Diet Building where Hinoto was waiting.  
  
The doors of the elevator opened slowly and Arashi approached the princess. She bowed respectfully, "Princess Hinoto, I am here to see you." Through the veil, a small but beautiful woman in a white kimono spoke, "Arashi-san, I'm glad that you're here. As you know, I have summoned all the Dragons of Heaven, now..I just need to wait for the 'Kamui' to choose which side he'll fight on." Arashi frowned, "The 'Kamui'.......we haven't found him yet..." Hinoto replied softly, "Soon, he will be awakened. Very soon, he will make his decision."  
  
There was a silence. Arashi spoke up, "Hinoto-hime, may I please come closer and have a look at you?" Hinoto was surprised at her request. She hoped she could see what her friend was like, but she couldn't see, she could only talk to her straight to her mind. She was paralysed like a broken doll..... She replied in her telegraphic voice, "Of course, Arashi. Come." Arashi rose from her position and approached where Hinoto was. She gently pushed aside the veil. There revealed the princess. Her glass- like eyes were staring at the empty space. Arashi knelt down and placed her hand on the princess'. Hinoto turned her head towards Arashi's direction. Her long white hair flowed behind her like streaming water.  
  
Hinoto spoke softly, "The destiny of the world really lies in the hands of the 'Kamui'. There are always 2 fates, but as soon as he chooses....we cannot change anything but wait." Arashi nodded in understanding. Her heand still grasped onto the princess' small one. Arashi said, "In the mean time we, as the Dragons of Heaven, will do our best to protect the Earth. As soon as the 'Kamui'' awakes, the battle will begin."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.......  
  
Author's note: How's the first chapter??? Review please!! Please give some feedbacks!!! Thanks a lot! Chapter 2 will be on its way, so stay tuned to "The Card of Fate"~~~~ 


	2. The Beginning

Author's note: I have revised my author's note in chapter one after reading one of the reviews. Thanks for pointing my mistakes out! I apologize if anyone has been offended by my words.  
  
As chapter one said, the Dragons of Heaven and Earth do not know that Kamui Shirou is actually the "Kamui" who has the power to choose the destiny of the world. This fic is AU and contains spoilers. It reflects my understanding of the characters and the situation. Although CLAMP has not yet finish the ending for the manga, Palmon here has already written my ending=) Of course if you want to find out, you'll need to keep reading "The Card of Fate"! Thank you to the ones who are supporting me.  
  
Now, I better shout up and let the casts to take over=)  
  
THE CARD OF FATE- The Beginning  
  
Arashi and Sorata returned home the next day from school with Yuzuriha. Sorata said, "I think Karen-san and Seiichirou-san are coming for dinner tonight, Ne-chan." Arashi nodded and replied, "OK then, let me check our fridge and see what I can make out of it." With that, she entered the kitchen.  
  
Yuzuriha asked, "Sorata-kun, how about Kamui? Isn't he coming home for dinner?" Sorata replied, "Guess he's not, because he told me after school that he'll be going to his friend's house or something like that." Yuzuriha raised an eyebrow, "His classmate's?" Sorata shrugged, "Most likely. I'm glad that Kamui is making other friends other than us." Yuzuriha said softly, "Then, that leaves the 5 of us. Sumeragi-san is still in Kyoto. When will he be coming back?" Sorata frowned, "Dunno. He never told us when, but I guess he'll return in 3 days or so. He'll be surprised to see Kamui here with us. I mean, he's not involved with the 'end of the world' business...at least I hope."  
  
The doorbell rang and Sorata opened the door. He greeted, "Oh hi, Karen and Seiichirou! Come in." He stepped aside and let the 2 adults in. Karen commented, "Our dinner smells so delicious! Arashi-chan's cooking is superb!" Seiichirou said, "I agree. Sorata, you're extremely lucky." He nudged Sorata and continued, "She sure will be your perfect wife, especially when you love to eat!" Sorata smiled broadly in return and replied proudly, "Of course! I love my Ne-chan!"  
  
Kamui sat in the dinning table and stared at the tempting dishes in front of him. He hadn't eaten such delicious food for a long time, not mentioning that they were all prepared by Kotori. He picked up his chopsticks and said gratefully, "This is my best dinner ever, thank you." He bowed his head slightly. Kotori and Fuuma smiled in return. Fuuma spoke up, "Well, what are we wating for? Let's eat!" Kotori asked, "Kamui- kun, is this your first time ever to have dinner with us? I couldn't remember you'd come over when you were young." Kamui replied, "I guess so, and I never knew you are such a good cook, Kotori-chan." Kotori said, blushing, "Well, I'm glad that you like it, Kamui-kun."  
  
Then, someone coughed intentionally. The two of them turned to Fuuma. The older boy commented, "Just to let you know, I'm here too. Save the romantic scenes for later when there are only the two of you." Both Kotori and Kamui blushed hard. They kept their heads down and ate silently, avoiding each other's gaze. Fuuma stared at the two of them and smiled secretly.  
  
After dinner when Kotori was washing the dishes, Fuuma and Kamui sat down on the couch. Fuuma started with a smile, "Kamui, what do you think of Kotori?" Kamui stared back at him with his innocent large violet eyes. He replied softly, "Kotori-chan is always caring and a nice girl. I mean, I'm so lucky to have her as a close friend." Fuuma said, "Just a close friend?" He emphasized the word "just" especially. Kamui cocked his head in confusion. Fuuma continued, "I mean, don't you think you two can push your relationship a bit further? You guys are sixteen now."  
  
Kamui blushed, getting what Fuuma meant, "I...." He couldn't find the right words to reply. Fuuma said, "I'm sure you wanted to, Kamui and I'm sure Kotori too. If not, how are you going to marry her? Remember your promise?" Kamui nodded determinedly, "Of course I remembered what I've said." Fuuma joked, "I'm so looking forward to your wedding day! I think you're the perfect match with my dear sister. Everybody says that I'm too protective over Kotori, especially when it comes to boys asking her out and all that. But somehow, I feel that I don't need to be that anxious at all when it comes to you." Kamui smiled shyly and said, "Thanks, Fuuma. I won't let anything happen to her. I promise." Fuuma squeezed his shoulder reassuringly and replied, "I trust you, Kamui."  
  
The scene changed to the Seal's apartment. The five of them gathered around and were enjoying dinner prepared by Arashi. Sorata said proudly, "Ne-chan's is the best cook in the whole Japan!!!" Yuzuriha nodded in agreement and said, "What a shame the Inuki doesn't eat anything. He missed out all these yummy food!" The dog spirit growled softly as his master patted him on the head. Arashi said, "Thanks for your comments, but I've got something serious to say." The others fixed their gazes attentively on her as she continued, "Hinoto-hime and I met up and she told me that soon, the 'Kamui' will awake. It is very important for him to make the decision carefully. Of course as a Seal, I think it is best for him to become one of us, to protect the Earth." Seiichirou said, "But...we haven't found the 'Kamui' yet, not even any clues where he is at the moment!"  
  
Yuzuriha asked, "Do you guys think, by any chance, that the 'Kamui' is actually the Kamui Shirou Sorata found?" Sorata sighed, "I hope it's not him because he's way too young and innocent to bear this huge responsibility! It is going to be hard, you know." Karen asked, "By the way, Sorata, how did you 'find' Kamui?" Sorata replied, "Well, I was walking through the streets one night after buying some groceries. Then, I saw this young man lying on the sidewalk. I decided to approach him and see what I could do to help. I realized that he must have fainted because of tiredness and hunger. He was so thin, man! As a charitable monk, I lifted him up and brought him here. I learned that he had no home, I allowed his to stay! Poor boy, he was wandering in the streets alone...his parents must have died. Kamui is a polite and sweet boy to have around." The others nodded in agreement.  
  
Seiichirou asked, changing the topic, "Any news from Sumeragi-san?" The Seals always called the head of the Sumeragi clan in a respectful way, addressing him by his surname. The others shoke their heads. Arashi said, "Sumeragi-san was back in Kyoto for some business I guess. I hope he will return soon, in case the 'Kamui' awakes. We need all of us here to prepare for the final battle."  
  
The ancient smell of Kyoto brought back a lot of memories, mostly happy ones though. Here, all the heads of the Sumeragi clan were born and were brought up. "Hokuto-chan..." Subaru whispered as he paced through the garden of his place. He was far away from Tokyo, but he didn't miss it. He preferred to be in his birthplace where it was most peaceful. He knew he had to leave soon, because he had another more important job to do: protect the Earth as a Dragon of Heaven. He gradually made his way to the alter where his grandmother was praying quietly.  
  
Lady Sumeragi said, lifting her head, "Subaru, is there something you want to say?" Subaru knelt down in respect to the 12th Head of the clan and replied, "I am going back to Tokyo...in preparation for the battle of the Promised Day." The old woman placed her hand on her grandson's cheek. She said sadly, "Nobody is stopping you, Subaru. I knew you are special from the day you were born. You are not only the most powerful of all the heads of the clan, but you are also one of the Seven Seals who vow to protect the world."  
  
Subaru lowered his gaze to floor and whispered, "I will do my best in what I am supposed to do." He kissed the back of his grandmother's hand respectfully before rising up to his feet. Lady Sumeragi asked softly, "I believe this is the last time we meet?" Subaru paused. Would he ever have a chance to come back to Kyoto after the 'Kamui' awakes? He replied with his back facing her, "Yes."  
  
He refused to turn around and look at the sad expression on her grandmother's face. He took a deep breath and stepped out of the room without a glance back. His robe flowed behind him. Lady Sumeragi bowed her head with a prayer, "Make your decision wisely, Subaru."  
  
A woman walked into a dark dugeon inside the secret passage of the government house. She had long wavy hair that suited her mature body shape. Her name was Kanoe. She pushed the door open which revealed the magnificent computer network which her colleague built. Inside the computer was Satsuki Yatouji, a girl whom the computers loved. She was one of the Dragons of Earth who denied that she had human feelings. Feelings were human's weakness and this was her definition. Satsuki released herself from her beloved BEAST and stepped out from the capsule. Kanoe asked, "Any news from the Dragons of Heaven?" Satsuki replied, putting back on her glasses, "Your sister had summoned all of them already. She is waiting for the 'Kamui'. When will all the Angels be summoned?"  
  
Kanoe frowned, "Hinoto-neesan..Then, I better hurry and summon all the Angels. As you know, I'm not that powerful in doing so." The silence was broken by a knock at the door. Satsuki frowned. She never knew that anyone else was supposed to be here especially in discussing the "end of the world" matter. Kanoe said, "Come in." The door opened and a man in a neat business suit calmly walked in. He bowed respectfully and gave the ladies his number-one smile, "I'm here, Kanoe-san." The woman smiled, "Call me Kanoe. Ah yes. You are one of the Dragons of Earth too." Satsuki was surprised. She thought, "He? This flirty man an Angel?"  
  
Kanoe turned to Satsuki and said, "Satsuki-chan, this is Yuuto Kigai. He is the water master and of course, one of the Seven Angels." Yuuto straightened up and held out his hand, "Nice to meet you, miss." Satsuki stared at his outstretched hand for a moment. She shoke it at last. Kanoe observed Satsuki's expression. She laughed, "You two are going to work together as allies from now on. I guess...it takes time for you two to understand each other a bit more." Yuuto didn't say anything but kept his smile.  
  
Kanoe took his hand and said, "It's late at night and I believe you need to go back, Yuuto-san." The man nodded and gave Satsuki a wink before allowing himself to be led out of the room. Satsuki rolled her eyes as the door closed. She was alone with BEAST again. "Humans are just fools. Don't you think so, BEAST?" she asked. BEAST replied with the words: OF COURSE.  
  
Kanoe and Yuuto walked through the corridor, neither of them spoke for a while. Kanoe said at last, "Satsuki-chan is unlike any other human. She can communicate well with computers, not even viruses can stop her." Yuuto was surprised at Kanoe's words "unlike any other human". He asked curiously, "So, this is what makes her a Dragon of Earth by being like computers?" Kanoe nodded in reply.  
  
Kakyou stood alone in his dreamscape. The cool water reflected his own image and his expressions. Sadness. Pain. Regret. He lowered his gaze, "The 'Kamui' will awake soon..." He smiled sadly and continued, "Then, the Promised Day will come and everything will end according to fate." He squatted down, the edges of his kimono was dripping into the water. "When I see you ...Hokuto-chan?" He asked rather to himself. A tear slid from his golden eyes, "or maybe we will never meet again...."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED............  
  
Author's note: So, this is chapter2=) Please review and tell me what you think and what I can improve on! I'm sorry again about my mistake in my note of the previous chapter. Please forgive me. Review please!! Thanks for the support. 


	3. My Love for You, Kotori

Author's note: OK guys, chapter3 is up! I'm giving a poll for you to vote: "Do you think behind-the-scenes for this story is good?" Yes or No?? Will they destroy the reality of this story??  
  
I'm just thinking the problem of not getting much readers is maybe because it's lacking some originality and humour. BUT this story is classified as AU, which means Palmon here is making up most of the story. Anyway, I'll shut up now and let Kamui, Kotori and Fuuma to take over the first scene of this episode! Let's get going, guys!!  
  
Key: *....* flashback  
  
THE CARD OF FATE- My Love for you, Kotori  
  
"It's such a beautiful afternoon! How about a walk in the park?" Kotori asked her brother and Kamui after school as they began to walk from the gate of the campus. Fuuma smiled slyly and replied, "You two can go. I'm going home first." Kamui stared at him confused, "Fuuma, come on. Let's go together." Fuuma replied, "No, it's OK with me. I mean, you two can have a nice date!" He grabbed hold of Kamui's right arm and linked it with Kotori's left arm. He continued, "Well, have fun!" With that, he turned and walked home smiling to himself.  
  
Kamui and Kotori stood at the same spot for a while, still having their grip on each other loosely. Then, both of them realized what they were doing and withdrew their arms at the same time. Kamui looked away, cheeks burning with embarrassment. He stammered, "S-shall we go?" Kotori replied, blushing, "Yeah.let's go." They walked slowly to the park side by side, neither of them spoke for a while.  
  
Kotori broke the silence, "Do you remember this park, Kamui-kun?" Kamui lifted his gaze to the sakura trees around them and replied, "Of course I remembered this place. We always played around here when we're young." They sat down on the soft grass, under the largest tree. The light pink petals descended gracefully. Kotori said dreamily, "I remembered once when my straw hat was caught in the branches of this tree. It was so high up, but you're determined to get it..even though I told you not to." Kamui couldn't help but smiled, he remembered that incident as clearly as Kotori.  
  
*Three little children were running around a large sakura tree, chasing each other. The wind strengthened and Kotori screamed as her straw hat was blown high up into the air. They all ran after it and stopped at the foot of the tree. The hat was caught among the long branches.  
  
"Kotori-chan, don't worry. I'll get it for you," the small Kamui said determinedly. "No, Kamui-kun....it's too high. What happens if you fall?" Kotori said worriedly, but her longing gaze rested on the straw hat. It was a gift from her already deceased mother. However, Kamui approached the tree and started to climb it. Fuuma called, "Kamui, I'll help you. Kotori, stay here." Her brother followed Kamui as they slowly and carefully made their way up the tall tree. Kotori fixed her gaze on the two of them*  
  
Kotori comtinued, placing her hand over Kamui's, "Then, you fell. I was screaming and crying as you hit the ground hard clutching my hat."  
  
*Although Kamui was not an expert in climbing trees, he finally reached the same height level as the hat. Fuuma was below him, ready if Kamui suddenly slipped so that he could catch him. Kamui stretched his small arm towards the hat, trying his best to reach it. He shuffled closer and his fingers grabbed the brim of the hat. "Kotori-chan! I've got-" before he could finish his sentence, the branch supporting him gave out and snapped with a loud crack.  
  
"Kamui!" Fuuma reached out his arm, trying to grab hold of his friend, but couldn't. Kotori screamed and covered her eyes. She heard Kamui's yells as he fell and hit the ground. Then, she heard Fuuma's voice, "Kamui, don't move. I'll call father." Kotori slowly removed her trembling hands from her eyes and gasped.*  
  
Kotori tightened her grip on Kamui and whispered, "I saw you lying on the ground, moaning. I was so scared and crying uncontrollably." Tears started to swell up in the eyes unconsciously. Kamui smiled as he wiped away her tears gently as Kotori continued, "Your arm was broken just to get my hat, Kamui-kun."  
  
*Kotori ran towards the half-conscious Kamui. Her large eyes were filled with desperate tears. Her small fingers grasped onto Kamui. She heard him muttered, "I've got it, Kotori-chan." Then, he fell unconscious. Kotori screamed his name and shoke his body, hoping he would respond.*  
  
Kamui replied, "That straw hat was special to you, Kotori-chan." He leaned closer to the girl and whispered, "I'll do anything for you because...." Kotori's eyes widened as Kamui leaned forward until his lips touched hers. They both closed their eyes to feel the sweetness and passion in their first kiss. It was made up of the deep concern for each other all these years, they finally admitted they loved each other in such a way. Their days spent together were priceless.  
  
Kamui slowly broke the kiss and continued softly, "Because I love you, Kotori." Kotori hugged him tightly and replied, "I love you too, Kamui- kun." Kamui said, smelling the scent of her long hair, "I promise you again...I won't let anything happen to you..as long as I live. I won't let anyone to make you cry, I want you to smile, to be happy everyday." Kotori smiled, "If anyone makes you sad, I'll seriously going to scream at that person." Kamui chuckled at Kotori's words as he lay down on the grass with Kotori on top of him. She turned over so that she was facing Kamui. She said, "Have anyone told you that you have the most beautiful eyes. Kamui- kun? They are like purple shining jewels." Kamui blushed at her compliment. Kotori laughed at his shy reaction and placed her head on his chest. She closed her eyes as she listened to his heartbeat.  
  
Meanwhile, Fuuma sat alone in the living room. "I wonder how's Kamui and Kotori's date going," he asked himself. He trusted Kamui very much that he would look after Kotori, therefore he was never worried when he knew Kamui was with her. Strangely enough, Fuuma noticed his surrounding area was changing. He rubbed his eyes, hoping that it was an illusion, but it was really changing. The temperature was falling. Light from the afternoon sun was fading. He stood up in alarm. Then, he turned around and gasped as the couch, which he sitting a minute before had vanished. There was nothing but pitch darkness. Fuuma remained calm. He heard footsteps approaching, but he remained calm. A figure of a woman appeared. Her long black hair covered one of her eyes, re-enforcing her dangerous appearance. Her gaze fixed on Fuuma all the time which he found it a bit too annoying.  
  
"What do you want?" He asked demandingly. His tone was threatening. However, the woman was not scared. She stopped a few feet away from him. She hissed, "You have to help the Earth." Fuuma frowned, "The Earth? Why? That's an unusual request." Kanoe continued, "It will soon be destroyed, along with all the people you love." Fuuma asked, "What do you want me to do?" Kanoe smiled darkly, "Kill him."  
  
"Him? Who?" Fuuma didn't expect that he would be asked to kill somebody. Kanoe replied, "Kamui Shirou." Fuuma's eyes widened in shock, "Kamui?! Why??" Kanoe continued, "He is responsible for all the destruction he caused and will cause." Fuuma clentched his fists and shouted, "You're lying! How will Kamui destroy the Earth?! He's the most loving boy I've ever met! Stop tricking me to kill my best friend! I'll never do it if you don't know."  
  
Kanoe's lips twisted with a smile, "Look at this." She held out her palm and projected an image. She continued, "This is what he will bring to the world. He is the destroyer. He will kill a lot of innocent people, including your beloved sister." The last few words struck Fuuma.  
  
"....including your beloved sister.."  
  
"Kamui," he whispered as he stared at the fallen buildings and dead bodies sprawling on the ground hopelessly. A winged figure stood high up on Tokyo Tower...Kamui Shirou...  
  
Kanoe continued, "Kill him for the world, kill him to prevent all the disasters he will bring to us. The murder of this boy will save the Earth, will save your sister." Fuuma was confused. Feelings mixed with fear, anger and desperation. "But.how. can I possibly kill Kamui? We are friends, best friends," he trembled unconsciously. There was a silence. Then, Fuuma shoke his head, "No! I'm not doing this nasty murder!" Kanoe lowered her voice, "This boy will only bring danger to the ones around him. Think it through." With that, she gradually faded into the darkness. The surroundings changed back to the familiar living room. Fuuma's gaze fixed on the empty space where Kanoe once stood.  
  
"That surely is not a dream," he told himself. He sighed as he dropped onto the couch. "...kill Kamui Shirou..kill him for the world..kill him to prevent all the disasters he will bring...." Kanoe's words repeated again and again in his mind. Fuuma shifted his gaze to the photo frame on the kitchen bench. It was a nice picture of him, Kotori and Kamui when they were young."  
  
"Such innocent eyes...yet..." he whispered as he stared at the image of Kamui. It was for sure that he could not possibly kill him. They valued their friendship very much and he knew nobody, including himself, would forgive him if he murdered his best friend.  
  
An aloof figure knelt on top of the tall building. His black trench coat flapped around him as the winds blew. The streets of Tokyo at nighttime were still filled with life. He spied on the high school lovebirds behind his dark sunglasses. His sneer broadened. He waited until the boy and the girl turned into an alley. This was his perfect chance. He made a big leap from the building, leaving a trail of cigarette smoke behind him.  
  
Author's note: Romantic, huh? As people say, nothing is perfect. While Kamui and Kotori are enjoying their date, Kanoe took her chance to tempt Fuuma to kill Kamui! Will he do it? What will going to happen? Will it be what you expected?  
  
By the way, can you guess who is the figure in the last bit of this chapter?? Review!!! 


	4. My True Identity

Author's note: BIG THANKS TO MY BUDDY AGUMON!!!!! I hope you find my fic interesting although nobody else is reading it_ *tear in the eye* your support is the most important key to help me to continue with my story~  
  
OK, so....did you guys guess who that mysterious man was at the end of last chapter?? *chuckle evilly* all will be revealed about this man in this episode! So, Kamui and Kotori are walking hand in hand (ah, how sweet!) in the evening streets of Tokyo=) Well, let them take over!  
  
THE CARD OF FATE- My True Identity  
  
Kamui was walking Kotori home and Kotori said, "Kamui-kun, you don't have to walk me all the way home." Kamui replied, "It's dark and it's not safe for a girl to walk alone." Kotori smiled and made no more protests. If Kamui was determined to do something, no one and nothing could ever stop him. Then, a black figure landed not far from them...............Kamui tightened his grip onto Kotori. He paused as the man approached them step-by-step.  
  
"I've found you at last," the man hissed. Kotori stared at Kamui, confused and was frightened. Kamui was scared himself, but stepped in front of Kotori to protect her from any harm, in case this dangerous man might make a move at any minute. He stammered, "W-what do you want from me?"  
  
"You are the one who possess the power to choose the destiny of the world," came to reply. The deep voice continued, "Now, join us and destroy the Earth so that it can reform into a better one than this!" Kamui narrowed his eyes and replied, "I don't know what you're talking about, mister." Kotori grasped onto his shirt nervously. She never heard Kamui being so agitated before.  
  
There was a silence.  
  
The mysterious man sneered, "Very well then, I have enough of wasting anymore time in just talking to you, boy. It seems that I need to show you something." Before Kamui could process his words in his mind clearly, a whirl of black ofudas combined with blood-red sakura petals flew towards him. Kamui moved his full body so that he totally covered Kotori and took the full hit. A painful cry escaped from his mouth. "Kamui!" Kotori screamed as the boy fell onto his knees, clutching his chest. Kamui winced, "Kotori, run before it's too late!" Kotori still had her grip onto him, not letting go, "I'm not running away and leave you behind with this man!"  
  
But what could she do? Kotori stared at the attacker, angry but too afraid to move. Her hands were trembling as she held Kamui close. Tears of desperation ran down her face. She just couldn't bear to see Kamui injured because of her again. They were not children now, they were teenagers. Kamui struggled to get up as the figure attacked again. Kotori screamed in fright. Kamui held her close, burying her face in his arms and prepared for the pain to come. It struck him in the back and the force sent him flying crashing to the ground. Kotori sobbed, "Somebody....please help. Kamui....." Kamui's limp body was lying on top of her.  
  
The black ofudas flew towards their direction again. Kotori screamed helplessly. To her surprise, they struck into an invisible barrier around where she and Kamui were. Then, black and white ofudas descended to the ground. The man with sunglasses looked up as a younger man in white long coat jumped in between Kotori and the elder man.  
  
There was a silence between them, no one attacked.  
  
The man in black sneered as he turned, "We'll meet again, 'Kamui'. I'm waiting for your decision. Oh, and nice to meet you again, Subaru-kun." His image disappeared with a whirl of sakura petals.  
  
The onmyouji stared at the fallen familiar petals and the black ofudas..........  
  
"T-thank you......sir," Kotori stammered while supporting the injured Kamui. Her voice snapped Subaru back to reality. He turned to face the two teenagers. He didn't reply or smile, which Kotori found it surprising. Kamui struggled to his feet but winced. Kotori gasped, "Your arm is bleeding!" The boy muttered through his ragged breathing, "I'm fine, Kotori." He pressed his hand on the wound as blood dripped down his sleeve and through his fingers.  
  
Subaru approached the boy and knelt down to support him steadily to his feet. He said softly, "We have to bandage that wound." Before Kamui could say anything or even see clearly who this man was, Subaru motioned him out of the alley. Kotori was confused about where the onmyouji was taking Kamui, but she didn't question. Something told her that she could trust this man, even though she knew nothing about him.  
  
Soon, they were standing in front of Sorata's door. Kamui was extremely surprised how on earth this man knew where he lived. "How did you know this is my house?" he questioned Subaru. Kotori stood behind them worriedly. Subaru did not reply but pressed the doorbell and the door opened.  
  
An energetic-looking teenager widened his eyes and said, "Sumeragi-san, you're back! OMG!! What happened to Kamui?!" Subaru simply answered, "I'll tell you later. Let us in first." Sorata pressed his back to the side as Subaru rushed pass him leading Kamui. Kotori followed silently. She was confused how these people knew Kamui. Kamui never mentioned them. She looked around. "Is this Kamui's new home?" she though to herself. She noticed there were people with different age groups here.  
  
Kamui was now sitting on the couch with his sleeve rolled up. Arashi was wrapping the wound carefully. Yuzuriha was watching the scene, frowning. Sorata spoke up, "Now, Kamui. You better go to bed and rest. You need some sleep." Kamui eyed Kotori who nodded, and obeyed. He stood up, bowing his head slightly to Arashi for helping him to bandage his wound nicely. He then turned around to face the onmyouji who saved him. He asked, "May I ask for your name?" Subaru replied softly, "Subaru Sumeragi." Kamui smiled shyly, "Thank you, Sumeragi-san."  
  
Sorata hushed him to his room and said good night to the boy before closing the door. The monk turned to Kotori and said, "Sorry, miss. I think we should introduce ourselves in the first place, but we're too busy with Kamui. I'm Sorata Arisugawa, a handsome Kansai monk." The others sweat- dropped at his comment. Yuzuriha said happily, "I'm Yuzuriha Nekoi and I'm 14!" A beautiful woman with long black straight hair said, "Arashi Kishuu, the shrine maiden of Ise." An elder woman with red hair said, "Karen Kasumi, nice to meet you." A businessman with glasses said, "Seiichirou Aoki. I'm a magazine editor." Finally, the man in a white coat spoke up, "Subaru Sumeragi, the 13th head of the Sumeragi clan."  
  
Kotori bowed her head politely and smiled, "I'm Kotori Monou. Thanks for looking after Kamui." Sorata laughed, "It's OK with us! Besides, we enjoy Kamui's company." Yuzuriha slid across to Kotori's side and rose her eyebrow, "Are you Kamui's girlfriend?" All the others stared at her, surprised at her question when she only knew Kotori not long. Kotori blushed deep red. Yuzuriha teased, "I'll take that as a yes!" Kotori could only nod, but to embarrassed to say anything. Then, she realized it was already 10 o'clock at night. She said, "I'm sorry, but I have to go now. My brother will be extremely anxious. May I please go and see Kamui- kun before I leave?" Arashi nodded, "Of course you can." She led her to Kamui's room.  
  
Kotori quietly opened the door in case she would wake Kamui from his sleep. She tiptoed to his bedside. "Kotori-chan?" came a tired voice. It caught Kotori by surprise at first. She whispered, "Kamui-kun, thank you very much......." She gently brushed his long fringe away from his face. He looked very exhausted indeed.  
  
"Are you hurt, Kotori?" Kamui whispered, closing his eyes. He loved her touch so much. "No...I'm OK," Kotori replied. "Then, I'm glad," came the boy's reply. "Kamui........" Kotori smiled and kissed his forehead. She continued, "I have to go now, or else Fuuma will call the police and thought that we're missing." Kamui smiled slightly and whispered good night to Kotori. She walked out of the room with a last glance and closed the door behind her. She bowed politely to the Seals and bid goodbye.  
  
Sorata closed the door and turned to Subaru. He asked, "What exactly happened, Sumeragi-san?" Subaru stared out the window with his back facing the rest. He reached for his coat pocket for some cigarettes but paused. He didn't want, or trying, to smoke in front of the others. He sighed heavily and replied, "He is the 'Kamui' who we are looking for." All the others gasped. Seiichirou spoke up, "How can you be sure?" Subaru closed his eyes and replied, "Because a Dragon of Earth told me...........and he never lies." They were confused. How could a Seal trust an Angel? Karen broke the silence, "Then, we have to look out for Kamui. The Angels are after him I am sure." They all nodded in reply.  
  
Kotori unlock the door and entered the apartment. Fuuma stood up immediately and asked, "Where had you been? Is everything OK?" He hugged his sister tightly. He couldn't bear it if anything happen to her, there were only the two of them left in the family. Kotori replied, "I'm sorry that I worried you, oniichan. It's a long story and quite a strange one as well........" They sat on the couch and Kotori told Fuuma exactly what happened, not missing a word that the dangerous man said about Kamui.  
  
She lowered her gaze, "He said that Kamui-kun has the power to choose the destiny of the Earth....What do you think about it, Fuuma?" Fuuma frowned and crossed his arms. Kanoe's words slipped into his mind...........  
  
*"This boy will bring danger to the world and the ones around him......*  
  
That incident nearly killed both Kamui and his sister. "Oh dear, what am I thinking? It's not Kamui's fault," he slapped himself mentally. He looked up to Kotori, "I think................that Kamui has special powers....and maybe this is why he came back to Tokyo, but I'm not sure though......." There was a silence before Fuuma said worriedly, "Kamui is injured? Is it serious?" Kotori stared at the floor and replied sadly, "The attack struck his chest and back and his arm was bleeding as well........" Tears threatened to flow out. She choked, "If only it was not because of me.....if only it's not because I'm too useless.." She buried her face in her brother's chest and cried. Fuuma patted her back comfortingly, "Kamui did it because he loves you deeply, Kotori........."  
  
*"Go to Tokyo now........your destiny is waiting for you, Kamui!"* His mother's words were haunting him again in his dream. Kamui rolled over side to side, his forehead was covered with cold sweat.  
  
Destiny.......  
  
"Ah!" He screamed out and sat on his bed immediately, wincing at the pain in his arm caused by his sudden movement. "My destiny......mother," he whispered. His eyes widened as he remembered what the man in black said........  
  
*"You are the one who possess the power to choose the destiny of the world"*  
  
His cold hands grasped onto his blanket. Then, his door opened and revealed Sorata. The older boy said worriedly, "Are you alright, Kamui? I heard you screamed." He walked towards him and sat down on the end of the bed. Kamui stared at his hands and whispered, "Sorata....I........" Sorata placed his hand onto Kamui's slender shoulder reassuringly, "Kamui, I know what you're thinking now. You are puzzled by what you're told when you were attacked by that man?" Kamui whispered, "You knew?" Sorata nodded, "Sumeragi-san told us already."  
  
"I-I don't understand what he said. I am the one who choose the destiny of the world..." Kamui looked up to meet Sorata's gaze. Sorata sighed, "Kamui, I know I can't hide this from you any longer. Ne-chan, the others and I are called the Dragons of Heaven. We fight to protect the world. While the enemies, the Dragons of Earth want to destroy it so that it can reform. The man who attacked you was probably one of them. You, as the 'Kamui' can choose which side you want to fight one. However, it is not an easy decision. There are a lot of arguments about the advantages of each side. Take it easy, young lad. The time will come when you're ready."  
  
Kamui nodded slowly as Sorata ruffled his hair playfully and he said, "Now, don't think too much about it, Kamui. You sure need some sleep, especially when you are weak already." Kamui spoke up, "Sorata.......why did you become a Dragon of Heaven?" Sorata smiled, "I was destined to become one. My grandfather was a stargazer and he could see the future! He told me about it when I was young. Anyway, I enjoy being one!" Kamui watched him leave as he closed the door. He lay back down slowly on his bed. He tried his best to push the words aside and waited for sleep to overtake him.  
  
It was now 4 o'clock in the morning, but the onmyouji had not slept at all. Subaru sat on the couch in his own apartment and stared at the empty space. "The black ofudas.........sakura petals...........Seishirou......." he whispered through the silence. He narrowed his eyes, "Our battle has begun......I'll revenge for you, Hokuto-chan." He exhaled the smoke into the dark air. He had taken up smoking ever since the shocking death of his sister.  
  
.........and the murderer was Seishirou Sakurazuka.........  
  
He dumped his finished cigarette bud into the tray as he remembered his short encounter with the "Kamui". "So young and innocent........and yet, he bears the lives of humanity on his shoulders alone............" he whispered.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED..............  
  
How's this chapter??? Subaru and Seishirou strike back!!! BTW, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO SUBARU-KUN on the 19th of Feb!!!!!  
  
Please review and review! HUMONGOUS thanks to Agumon!! Hope all you readers like this fic=) Until then, see you guys later~ 


End file.
